Doom Book 1: Mars
by Rick Antonio
Summary: I am working on a project based on what happened before, after, and during the events of the game Doom. when it is done it will basically be a novel.


Doom Book 1: Mars.

Chapter 1

It had started only a few years ago. I had become mad and Infuriated at my lieutenant. The enemy in our war had invaded one of our biggest cities. They took it over to fast for us to evacuate the civilians. That's when it happened. That's where my story begins, that's where it all started. It's funny looking back on it now. All the pain, Agony, and loss we suffered only a few years after the war, and we have yet to learn a single thing. My lieutenant had decided to open fire upon the civilians, trying to kill the enemy. All the blood….. Not even half of the blood came from the attacker. When he shot down at our city, he just shot. No aiming at big threats, like tanks or RPGs, he just shot. The body count was 3,648,200. Not even 1/6 of the bodies were the enemy. The enemy sent in about 90% of their troops. They're all dead now; guess that's the only thing Lieutenant James was thinking about when he fired. After I had seen what Lieutenant James had done, there was no stopping me. I immediately knew where I was going. I hunted down that rat, that coward, that-that fool!

As soon as I laid my eyes upon him, I did nothing but approach him. Slowly, calmly, without a word, I just walked up to him. The second we were face to face, before either of us could say a word to one another, my fist was in the air, and then in his face. His tooth went flying and he fell back on his back. I jumped on top of him and started bashing his face against the floor. He kicked me off of him in an attempt to get away, and started to run. As soon as I hit the floor my hand went to my gun holster and I pulled out my pistol, and raised it. I aimed at him, enraged, furious, I couldn't stop myself. My finger went to the trigger; the gun had been preloaded for a while now. BANG! The shot broke the silence that is if there was any, however at the time, silence was all I heard. I watched as Lieutenant James hit the floor. Now I was back in reality. No longer so furious, I realized my co-workers and colleagues were watching the whole thing. They all rushed in and surrounded James.

I turned away and looked out the window of our stationary aircraft. I gazed upon the fallen city. A tear dripped from my eye, for all the ones who died in our city, and for what I had done to Lieutenant James. I killed him, I KILLED HIM! I KILLED A MAN! I TOOK SOMEONES LIFE! It kept repeating over and over in my mind. I turned around to view an ambulance from the emergency center on the aircraft rush towards James. I turned my head and made myself look at Lieutenant James. To my surprise he was standing (with a little help of course) and I examined him. I noticed the obvious bullet hole in his arm. James would live.

At the court hearing I was sentenced to a month in anger management classes. I couldn't return to my job until the classes were finished. The UAC covered up what Lieutenant James did to the city. He couldn't press charges against me or appear in public for the matter, or he might blow all the work and time used to cover up his reckless act. After I had gotten out of anger management classes I went directly to the UAC building for my appointment with General John Stalvern. I remember entering the building that day. At the time the Union Aerospace Corporation was working on sending more troops to Mars. They already had about 40,000 people stationed on the base at Mars, but they wanted to expand and expand and expand until all of Mars was inhabited by humans. Right now they had troops and scientists stationed up there guarding the base from any intruders from the other parts of Earth, and studying mars and how to make it suitable for human beings. The UAC supplied The Army with top of the line equipment and ships needed to go up to mars. Soon they spread to the moons of mars, Phobos and Deimos and set up small bases there. With The Army I work for and the UAC working together they could both continue to progress in technology and make advancements in war.

I walked up to the elevator, punched the 56th number and waited. It had been about 2 minutes later when it finally stopped. The door opened and I walked out. I took a right and opened the second door down.

"Ahh, there you are" said John Stalvern with a grim smile on his face.

"I've been expecting you"

"Well, you kind of sent me a notice telling me to come here" I said

"Oh, yes it's about your reassignment. To keep you as far away as possible from lieutenant James we are sending you to a distant place for your next assignment. You are being demoted and are stripped of everything but your badge, uniform, and pistol". He walked toward me reaching into my uniforms front pocket and pulling out my locker key.

"I will need this locker key to open your army locker and confiscate your heavy artillery weapons".

"W-Where are you sending me?" I said as I gulped nervously thinking of the most obvious answer that may spew from his lips.

"We are sending you to mars."

I looked directly at him, and he did the same to me. As I stared into his eyes I got the sense of remorse and him being sorry for me, the sense that he was "just following orders".


End file.
